Previously, restrictions on power converter efficiency centered around the efficiency at which the power converter is able to transfer the power received from the mains to the load for consumption. Recently however, greater restrictions have been introduced centering on the efficiency of power converters when no load is present. In particular, this efficiently relates to how much power is consumed by chargers when the device to be charged is disconnected and when cell phones, set top boxes, laptops and other electronic devices are in standby or sleep modes. Thus far, this type of efficiency has been problematic to achieve because it is difficult to design a power converter that does not use much power when a load is not connected, but is able to properly “wake-up” and provide the needed power when a load is connected.